


Squad vs. Truck

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Moments of the Past [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Big brother Kelly, Brothers, Gen, Kelly makes squad, Matt teases Kelly about squad, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Today was an exciting day for Kelly, it was the day in which he was fulfilling a dream, at the age of twenty-three he was joining squad. Not only that, on this day he was setting a new record, he was the youngest person to ever make squad. An added bonus to joining squad was that he was joining squad three, the squad that was based in Firehouse fifty-one, Matt’s house.'</p><p>(Set in 1999)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squad vs. Truck

Today was an exciting day for Kelly, it was the day in which he was fulfilling a dream, at the age of twenty-three he was joining squad. Not only that, on this day he was setting a new record, he was the youngest person to ever make squad. An added bonus to joining squad was that he was joining squad three, the squad that was based in Firehouse fifty-one, Matt’s house. He was remaining on the same shift so not only was he moving to Matt’s house, but he was also going to be able to spend his shifts working with Matt.

So as he went to grab some breakfast, Matt and Andy were already at the table eating. Andy looked up at him and grinned, “Oh here comes Mr big shot, youngest guy ever to make rescue squad.”

Kelly gave a mock bow, “Thank you! Thank you!”

Matt just shook his head, stifling a grin as he continued to eat his cereal. Andy nudged Matt’s shoulder, “Hey Matt. If you work hard this next year you’d be able to beat Kelly’s new record by a year.”

“Why on earth, would I want to join those big-heads on squad?” asked a dumbfounded Matt.

“Hey!” protested Kelly, “We are _not_ big-heads.”

Matt rolled his eyes, and with one brow raised and his spoon pointing at Kelly said. “You have spent the past two years working out of a House that only had an engine and a truck. You have not spent two years stuck in a house with a squad, whereas I have. I _think_ I have a better idea of what squad is like than you.”

Andy burst out laughing and clapped Matt on the shoulder, “Well said Matt, well said.”

Kelly frowned at Andy, “You, like me, have only worked in a house with truck and engine.”

“However, unlike you, I have listened to Matt complain about the big heads on squad,” commented Andy with a shrug.

Kelly looked over at Matt, who in turn shrugged. “Knew you wanted to move to squad so didn’t think I’d complain about them to you.” Kelly smiled at Matt’s answer, trust his little brother to try and spare his feelings about squad.

Fifteen minutes later Matt and Kelly were waved off by a smiling Andy, Kelly’s car was off at the garage to have a couple of parts replaced, so Matt was driving them to fifty-one. Last year Matt had bought a truck, it was the first vehicle he’d ever bought and was very excited. Although Andy and Kelly had to ask why a truck and not a car, but when Matt pointed out he was also going to be using it for his construction jobs, they had to agree that a truck was a good idea.

Soon they had arrived outside fifty-one, Matt took Kelly into the house and introduced him to the squad Lieutenant. Johnson took Kelly to meet Boden and then Matt offered to show Kelly around the house. They were walking back towards the common area after getting changed at their lockers, there Kelly spotted that Matt was still wearing his Candidate t-shirt, and then he remembered that Matt would remain truck eighty-one’s Candidate until the next Academy graduate arrived. He said this to Matt, making him on the receiving end of his friend’s glare and a punch to the arm.

Matt joined his fellow truck members in the common area, leaving Kelly to wander onto the apparatus floor and sit at the squad table. Ten minutes later the alarm went off, Kelly half stood listening for squad to be called.

_‘Truck eighty-one, Ambulance sixty-one, single car accident…’_

Kelly sat back into his chair and watched as the two paramedics ran into their rig, and watched interestingly as Matt and the others of eighty-one geared up and within moments were storming off in the truck. Despite this sight being usual and normal for Kelly as he, himself had done the same thing many times; it was a different thing seeing his little brother go storming off.

Once eighty-one returned Kelly stood up and went to stand beside the truck to greet his friend. Matt jumped down from the truck and grinned at him, “Oh must be so hard for you squad guys sitting around while we go off and rescue people.”

Kelly shook his head as Herrmann jumped down behind Matt, clapping him on the back with a snort. “Too true.”

“You’re just jealous,” shrugged Kelly with a smile.

“ _Sure_ ,” chuckled Matt, “Think what you like, truck is where it’s at!”

As Kelly and Matt walked into the common area to grab a snack, it was to loud agreement, that truck was indeed, where it was at.

* * *

 

It was two shifts later when after rescuing a child and his father from the lake, Kelly walked back over to eighty-one and to Matt.

“So truck it where it’s at, is it?” he smirked, “Cuz I think squad just showed that we’re better than truck.”

Matt shook his head, “And there is the big-headed attitude attributed to squad guys.” Matt shook his head in mock sorrow, “Here I thought you were different Kelly. What happened to you?”

“I moved onto bigger and better things,” he responded with a grin. “One day you’ll see that.”

“Yeah, whatever you say Kelly,” commented Matt with a raised brow, “Think I’ll stick with truck. Someone has to act as backup when you guys get in over your heads.”

Kelly pointed at Matt, “Watch it little brother.”

“He does have a point though,” added Mouch.

Herrmann snorted at the incredulous look on Kelly’s face. “Good point Candidate. Nice to see that these past two years in this House has wizened you up to the facts of truck and squad. Seems like Kelly’s House didn’t do that.” Commented Herrmann as he leaned back against the truck beside Matt.

Matt turned to look at Herrmann, “You have to cut them some slack though Herrmann. His House didn’t have a squad.”

Herrmann nodded in acceptance, “Good point again Casey. Looks like you’re on a role today.”

Kelly just shook his head while Matt just grinned back at him. Seeing that he was outnumbered Kelly decided to make his way back to the squad truck, before climbing into his seat he looked back hearing loud laughter. He smiled seeing Matt joking around with his fellow truck members, Matt was always so serious, so to see him relaxed and laughing lightened Kelly’s heart, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his brother.

* * *

 

Three hours later at a house fire, Kelly was exiting the house supporting the mother, when once sentence over the radio made his heart drop.

 _“Chief, part of the ceiling collapsed. Casey’s stuck behind it, we can’t get to him!”_ came Herrmann’s anxious voice.

Kelly looked over to Boden with wide eyes.

Boden sucked in a breath to steady himself, “Casey, is there a way for you to get out?”

 _“I’m looking Chief, but it’s not looking good,”_ responded Casey.

 _“Chief what do you want us to do?”_ asked Herrmann, Kelly could hear the strain in his voice. It was taking a lot for Herrmann to stand back and wait for orders; it was hard for Kelly also.

 _“Chief! Pull them back! The rest of the ceiling is groaning!”_ Yelled Matt, a slight amount of panic lacing his voice. _“Pull them back! I think I see another way out!”_

 _“Casey!”_ barked Boden.

 _“Chief! Pull them back!”_ panted Matt, obviously hurriedly looking for a way out.

 _“Casey!”_ shouted Herrmann worriedly.

 _“Chief!”_ Came Mouch’s strained voice, like Herrmann, he wanted to get to their friend and Candidate, but knew he had to wait for Boden’s orders.

All the while, Kelly was stood outside the house looking pleadingly at Boden. That was his brother in there. His brother who was trapped in a fire. Blood pounded in Kelly’s ears, all he could do was stand there, hoping and praying that Matt was going to make it out of this fire. Hearing Matt recount close calls over the past two years, while worried him; they never terrified him this much because then, Matt had been sitting in front of him. He knew Matt was safe and sound. Standing there was a completely different matter.

Boden looked up at the smoke and muttered, “Smoke’s turning black,” then into his radio he sternly ordered, “Pull back! Casey get out!”

Kelly’s wide eyed gaze snapped between the house and Boden, “Chief!-”

Boden held up a hand, “I know Severide, but we have to trust Casey on this, we don’t see what he does.”

 _“I’m in the front bedroom on the right side, one of the windows leads to the roof of the porch!”_ called Casey.

“Get a ladder up there!” ordered Boden.

Kelly ran over to eighty-one and grabbed the ladder along with Lieutenant Grayson and Copeland. They positioned it on the side of the porch; Mouch and Herrmann came bounding out of the house just as Matt forced himself out of the window and onto the porch. Within seconds he was down the ladder and standing on the grass taking off his mask sucking in deep breaths.

Seeing Matt was all right, Kelly breathed a sigh of relief, before he could say anything engine was called in to tackle the blaze, with eighty-one assisting. So it wasn’t until they got back to fifty-one until he could talk to Matt.

Kelly was waiting in the locker room sat on the bench in front of his locker, Matt was getting changed after his shower on the other side of the dividing wall, hearing Matt close his locker, Kelly got to his feet and stormed around the wall. Matt, suddenly finding himself face to face with an annoyed looking Kelly, jumped.

“Kelly? What’s the matter?” asked Matt, with a frown.

“What’s the matter?! What’s the matter?!” exclaimed Kelly, “How about, how you could have gotten yourself killed today?!”

“Everything worked out all right,” shrugged Matt, “And I didn’t get myself killed as you can see.”

“That’s not the point Matt!”

“Then what is the point Kelly? _Nothing happened!_ I didn’t even need to be checked out by the paramedics. So what’s the point?!” countered Matt in frustration.

“You’re my brother Matt! You were trapped in that building and there was nothing I could do! Hearing about your close calls and _seeing them_ , are two different things!” snapped Kelly, as he ran a hand through his hair.

The frown slowly faded away from Matt’s face, “Ah. So that’s the matter. You hated being unable to do anything.” He then rested a gently hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “That’s the job I’m afraid Kelly. I’m sorry to say, but you’ve got to get used to just standing by if I’m in a tough situation, just as I have to when you get into a tough situation. That’s just how it is I’m afraid.”

Kelly’s shoulders slumped as he breathed out slowly, “I know…Just don’t scare me like that for awhile okay?”

Matt nodded, then a mischievous grin formed on his face, making Kelly raise a brow in confusion. “I told ya truck is where it’s at. Far more exciting if you ask me!”

Then Matt brushed past Kelly out towards the common area. Kelly laughed to himself, shaking his head. _More exciting indeed_ , he thought with a fond smile. Yes, working with Matt was going to be interesting with their little argument about squad and truck going on, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, even if it was going to be hard to watch Matt march into fires. They had each other’s backs, even if one of them was truck and the other was squad, they were brothers and that meant more than want insignia they wore.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note there will be twelve stories in this series.


End file.
